Double Date Disasters
by daphrose
Summary: On a normal day in Mission Creek, Chase and Dustin kidnap Rose and Bree to take them on a romantic double date. But it doesn't seem to be going the way they planned. They have to deal with injuries, allergies, and meddling brothers, just to name a few things. This date is NOT going smoothly. (PurpleNicole531 let me borrow her OCs for this story. Chase/OC and Bree/OC. NO BRASE!)


**Hi everyone! So, this story came about because PurpleNicole531 (awesome author, by the way) asked if I wanted to use her OCs in a story. After thinking about it, I came up with an awesome idea and I agreed. If you haven't read PurpleNicole531's stories, this probably won't make sense to you. So please go read them if you haven't! You won't regret it.**

**This story contains Rase (Chase and Rose) and Dustee (Dustin and Bree). Two totally cute couples! But if you know me at all, I'm not big on romance. That's why this story's first genre is humor. There's going to be a lot of that.**

**Anyway! I do not own Lab Rats, Looney Tunes, or "Wake Me Up" by Avicii. PurpleNicole531 owns Rose and Dustin Green. So basically all I own is this story. And I acknowledge that. ON WITH IT!**

* * *

*** * * Double Date Disasters * * ***

* * *

It was a calm evening in Mission Creek, California. The sun was hanging low in the sky, and in most homes families were sitting down to eat dinner. But not in the Davenport household. No, the Davenport household would soon find themselves in the middle of one crazy adventure. For now, however, everything was peaceful.

Rose and Bree were sitting together on the couch, chatting about their boyfriends. Or rather, arguing about their boyfriends. You see, there was something strange to each girl: why the other would want to date her brother.

"Chase is a complete dork!" Bree insisted. "He's always spouting random facts that no one cares about."

"But that's cute!" Rose persisted. "And besides, Dustin isn't the most perfect guy on the planet, either! He's just plain irritating sometimes."

"Did I hear my name?" a male voice said.

The girls turned to see Dustin walk into the room, followed by Chase, Adam, and Leo.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Bree asked. "I thought you were playing cyberpong in the lab."

"Bid D and Douglas kicked us out," Leo said with a shrug. "They're working on some super-secret high-tech gadget that they don't want anyone to mess up." Immediately every head turned to stare at the youngest boy.

"You mean they don't want _you _to mess it up," Chase pointed out.

"They didn't say that!" Leo insisted.

"Are you sure?" Adam said. "'Cause I'm pretty sure I heard Davenport say, 'Great, now that Leo's gone we can get to work,' as soon as we left the lab."

Everyone – barring Leo – laughed. Leo scowled and stormed over to the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on a cartoon. Adam smiled and went to join his step-brother.

"So, what should we do this evening?" Rose asked, turning to face her boyfriend and her brother.

Chase and Dustin exchanged grins and Bree noticed the gleam in their eyes. "What are you two up to?" Bree asked, nervousness rising in her stomach.

"No protests, you two are coming with us!" Dustin announced suddenly. He grabbed Bree's hand and started pulling her towards the door. Chase did the same thing to Rose.

"Wait, what are you two doing?" Rose asked, resisting her boyfriend's grip.

"Don't make us use the gags," Chase said, holding up a pair of bandanas threateningly.

"I thought we were going to use them as blindfolds," Dustin hissed to his friend.

"It could go either way!" Chase hissed back.

"We can still hear you," Bree pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," Dustin groaned. "Come on! Come on!"

"Adam, Leo!" Rose cried. "Are you two just going to sit idly by while we're getting kidnapped?"

"First off, I don't know what 'idly' means," Adam said. "And second, shh! We're watching TV!"

"Yeah, you guys will have fun," Leo said, his eyes never leaving the crazy antics of Wile E. Coyote and his futile attempts to catch The Road Runner.

Bree finally stopped struggling and let Dustin drag her out the door. Rose was still muttering protests under her breath, but she too had relented. Once they were out the front door, Dustin instructed Bree to grab Rose's hand. She obeyed, and suddenly all four of the teenagers were speeding into downtown Mission Creek.

When they finally stopped, Bree looked up to see herself standing in the middle of a large parking lot. In front of her was a building with a sign that read, _'Silver Skate Roller Rink.'_

"You brought us to the new roller skating rink?" Rose asked.

"Yup," Chase said, pride lurking in his voice. "Surprise!"

"We thought we'd take you girls on a double date," Dustin added with a smile. "We've been planning this for weeks!"

"Aw, how sweet," Bree said, planting a kiss on Dustin's cheek. Her boyfriend blushed.

"I love roller skating!" Rose squealed. "I haven't done it in such a long time!"

"Well, let's head in," Chase said. He held out his arm, which Rose gratefully accepted. Dustin did the same thing for Bree.

Chase, Bree, Dustin, and Rose entered the foyer in the front. Chase walked up to the ticket booth and paid the required amount to get in. He assured the girls that he would "handle the expenses" on their date. Rose and Bree thanked him.

The four entered the roller skating rink. The carpet was covered in a colorful star pattern. The counter where they could get their shoes was just to their left. Beyond that was a small restaurant with seating. Directly to their right was the rink.

Everyone got the appropriate sized skates (they all got quad roller skates) and sat down to put them on. Bree struggled with the laces and grunted in frustration. Dustin noticed and leaned over to help her.

"Thank you," Bree sighed. "I don't know who invented the laces for roller skates, but whoever it was I want to find them so they can face justice for their crimes."

Dustin chuckled and tied it tight. "There. Is that good?"

"Yeah," Bree said. "A little tight, but that's how it's supposed to be, right?"

"Right," Dustin agreed. "As long as you can still feel your foot, I think we're good."

"Alright," Bree said, standing up. Almost immediately she tripped and fell forward. Dustin caught her and steadied her.

"Whoa there, partner!" he said with a cheesy grin. "Not too fast!"

"Yeah," Chase, who standing nearby with Rose, said. "Physics change quite a bit when you have wheels strapped to your feet."

"What I think he means to say," Rose said with a roll of her eyes, "is that it takes some getting used to when you're suddenly two inches taller and you can't walk; you have to roll."

"Have you ever been roller skating, Bree?" Dustin asked as if it had just dawned on him.

"Actually, no," Bree admitted sheepishly. "Just ice skating few times, but this seems pretty different."

"How about you, Chase?" Rose asked.

"Once, with Leo, a long time ago," Chase replied. "It was one of the first things we did when we started living in the real world."

"From all the accounts I've heard, Chase was terrible at it," Bree said with a laugh.

Chase frowned. "Hey! I've improved! Come on, Rose, I'll show you." The couple headed off to the rink.

"So how does this work?" Bree asked. She stood up again, but kept a hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Here, I'll show you," Dustin said, grabbing her hand. Bree felt a warm feeling shoot through her body and she couldn't help but smile. "Just move your feet like this, okay?"

Bree moved her feet the same way Dustin did. She inched along bit by bit. She began to feel herself get the hang of it. Hey, this wasn't too hard!

"I think I got it," Bree said. Slowly she took her hand off the wall and pushed herself a bit. She didn't fall this time and she grinned triumphantly.

"Great!" Dustin cheered, skating up to her. "Wanna go try it in the rink?"

"Um," Bree said, biting her lip and looking out at the darkened rink where many other skaters were trying their abilities.

"I think it's actually easier than on the carpet," Dustin said. "Come on, let's go!"

"Okay, okay!" Bree said, following her boyfriend to one of the entrances into the rink. Carefully she stepped inside, noticing how much slipperier it was. She grabbed onto the wall for support as Dustin got in beside her.

"If you need to use the wall, that's fine," Dustin said.

"But the only other ones using the wall are little kids," Bree complained as she looked around the rink.

"Nope, look at that guy over there," Dustin said, pointing to a young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was inching his way along the outside of the rink, not really skating at all.

"Okay, that does make me feel a bit better," Bree conceded.

"Let's just go around a couple of times to make sure you got the hang of it," Dustin said. Bree nodded her agreement and they began to skate along the wall. The female kept pressing her hand against the side, just to make sure she kept her balance.

As they went along, Bree began to examine the atmosphere they were in. Kids and adults staked around the rink, all with varying skill levels. Everyone went in the same direction, as that was one of the rules. The lights were dim. Various colored disco balls hung from the ceiling and provided flashing lights. Music played in the background. Bree noticed that the white stripes on her shirt were glowing. Chase would have some scientific explanation about the ultraviolet rays that caused it, but Bree just thought it looked cool.

Speaking of Chase, he and Rose were currently rolling around in the center of the rink. Chase was right: he had improved. He was even showing off a bit for Rose, who was smiling and showing off some of her skills as well.

"Do you want to go join them?" Bree asked Dustin suddenly. She realized that she might be holding her boyfriend back. Dustin seemed pretty good; he should be out there doing fancy tricks like Chase and Rose.

"No way," Dustin said with a firm shake of his head. "I want to stay with you. You're doing great, by the way! Want to move away from the wall a bit?"

Bree nodded and slowly pushed herself away from the wall. She moved her feet the way she had been directed to do. She found herself moving faster and faster, the wind rushing by her. Bree let out an uncontrollable laugh as Dustin skated up beside her.

"There you go!" Dustin encouraged her. "That's it, that's it! Good job, Bree!"

"Hey guys!" Rose said as she skated up to them. "Hey, Bree, you're getting it!"

"Yeah, this is fun!" Bree said.

"Come on, Rose, there's something I want to show you!" Chase called from the center of the rink.

"Gotta go," Rose said as she skated away.

Bree moved closer and closer to the middle. She didn't once fall down. A few times Dustin reached over to help Bree regain her balance, but she quickly insisted that she was fine.

After they had been skating for several minutes, another new song began to play and Bree's grin widened. "Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Bree said. She slowed down a bit and went closer to the wall. Dustin followed her and cocked his head, listening to the song.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," he agreed.

"So wake me up when it's all over!" Bree sang along to the song as it played. "When I'm wiser and I'm old–"

Bree was cut off as Dustin placed a hand over her mouth. "Bree, you have many talents," Dustin said slowly. "I don't think singing is one of them."

Bree frowned good-naturedly, pushing Dustin's hand away. "Just come on," she said. She grabbed Dustin's hand and pulled him towards the center of the rink.

The boyfriend and girlfriend spun around the rink. Their legs swung rhythmically to the song as it played. Bree laughed as they went faster and faster, the song fueling their energy. When it was over, both Bree and Dustin were breathing a bit hard.

"That was fun!" Dustin gasped as he slowed and placed his hands on his knees. "But do you want to take a break right now?"

"Sure," Bree agreed, trying to catch her breath. She followed Dustin over to one of the exits to the rink.

It so easy to step out of a roller skating rink, right? Wrong. All Bree had to do was lift up her foot and step over the rubber divider between the hardwood floor of the rink and the colorful carpet on the other side. The skates were a bit heavy to lift, but Bree managed to do it. However, when she had placed her left foot on the carpet, she was not expecting it to roll away.

Suddenly Bree found herself in the precarious position of nearly doing the splits. Now, being someone with super-agility, Bree could do the splits no problem. But she was caught off guard. So Bree grasped at the wall, trying to use it to steady herself. Big mistake.

For some reason the wheels of Bree's right skate weren't flat on the ground. When Bree grabbed the wall, she placed herself in an even worse position. Her body twisted one way; her right foot, another. Bree began to cry out in pain.

Dustin was at her side immediately, helping her up and out of the rink. He half-supported, half-carried her as they walked over to one of the benches. Bree sunk down onto it, reaching down to rub her right leg.

"Get this skate off me," Bree gasped. "Please, get it off!"

Now at this point, Chase and Rose had skated up and exited the rink. They came over to the bench and Bree's brain registered Chase's worried voice as he yelled at Dustin.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing! Are you kidding me? She tripped and fell!"

"How could you let that happen?"

Bree quickly ignored the argument. She was in near-hysterics as she tried frantically to yank the skate off her foot. Some part of her brain wasn't thinking quite right, and all Bree wanted to do was to get her foot free so she could address the pain.

"Hey, Bree, calm down," Rose said as she crouched beside her friend. "Here, I got it."

Bree slowly leaned back and let her friend take over. Rose deftly undid the knots and freed Bree's foot from the suffocating heat of the skate. Bree immediately grabbed her ankle and began to rub it, trying to soothe the pain.

Rose had helped take off Bree's skates and was in the process of taking off her own. Dustin and Chase had bent down and were removing their skates as well. Somehow they were still keeping up their argument.

"Hey!" Bree shouted at the arguing boys. They stopped and turned to look at her. "Could you two stop fighting for just a minute? I'm _injured _over here!"

"I'll go see if I can get some ice," Chase said, running off in the direction of the small restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked. He gently reached for Bree's ankle and studied it. "Do you think you sprained it?"

"I have no idea," Bree sighed. "But it hurts really bad."

Chase came rushing back with a small bag full of ice. "They said this happens a lot," he explained before anyone could question how he got the ice so quick. "Do you want to go find a more comfortable spot to rest your foot, Bree?"

"Sure," Bree sighed. "We could sit in the tables by the pizza counter."

Chase handed the bag of ice to Rose. After a silent argument with their eyes about why Rose had to carry it, she gave her consent with a groan. Dustin and Chase went on either side of Bree. They helped her get to the seats and picked a large table.

Bree sat down and placed her right ankle on another one of the chairs. Rose helped her put the ice on it. Chase and Dustin ran back to return to the skates; no one wanted to skate anymore. After that the two boys ordered a pizza. If they were going to sit down, they might as well eat, right?

After eating, Bree's ankle felt much better. It still hurt a small bit, but she was sure it wasn't sprained. Though many protests came from her friend, her boyfriend, _and _her brother, Bree insisted that she was fine. She didn't think she could skate again, but she was fine.

"Okay, well, we were planning to go to a movie," Chase said as he came back from throwing away the trash. "Are you up to it, Bree?"

"I'm fine, I promise!" Bree said. "Besides, it's not like I could hurt it much more by sitting."

"We'd have to walk to the movie theater," Dustin pointed out.

"It's not far," Bree said with a wave of her hand. "Guys, I'm a bionic superhuman! I can handle it! Plus it doesn't really even hurt anymore."

"Alright, if you say so," Rose said. "I'm going to head to the bathroom to wash my hands. Do you want to come with me, Bree?"

"Sure," Bree agreed.

"We'll meet you two out front," Chase said.

The girls agreed and headed to the bathroom. Bree found that walking on her ankle wasn't too hard; it only caused a bit of discomfort. But seriously, she was fine!

Bree ran her hands under the cold water and watched the sauce from the pizza wash away. She squirted some of the soap onto her hands and saw Rose do the same thing. But suddenly Rose stopped moving. She carefully moved her hand up to her nose and sniffed it.

"What are you doing?" Bree asked.

"Does the soap smell like lavender to you?" Rose asked nervously.

Bree sniffed her hand. "Hmm, yeah, it does. Why?"

Rose let out a terrified shriek and ran her hand under the water.

"What's going on?" Bree asked, panic rising in her as well.

"I'm allergic to lavender," Rose explained. "Oh boy. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Oh no! This is bad!"

"Okay, okay," Bree said quickly. "Just calm down. How bad it is?"

"Well, I get a rash if I touch it," Rose said with a gulp. "And I touched it. Oh boy. I should go tell Dustin. He'll know what to do."

The girls hurried outside to the parking lot. Rose had her hands clutched to her chest and Bree wondered just how serious this was.

"Dustin!" Rose screeched. "Dustin, the soap was lavender!"

"Lavender?" Dustin questioned in the same panicked tone.

"Is that some kind of secret code?" Chase asked.

"No, she's allergic to lavender," Bree explained.

"I don't think it's too bad; I didn't use a lot," Rose said quickly, showing Dustin her hands. "And I washed it off almost right away."

"How serious is her allergy?" Chase asked quickly.

"Well, it's a pretty mild allergy, for the most part," Dustin said absentmindedly. "If her hands swell she'll probably need Benadryl. Do you have any, Rose?"

"No, I keep it in my purse," Rose said. "And you bozos pulled us out of the house so fast I didn't have time to grab it!"

"Don't go blaming this on me!" Dustin said. "But do you think you'll need it?"

"No," Rose sighed. "I'll wash my hands again when we get to the movie theater. If it's still bad I can super-speed home and get Benadryl. But . . . I think it's fine." Rose gave a half-hearted grin in an attempt to comfort her friends and brother.

It wasn't a long walk to the movie theater. When they got there, before anyone even bought their tickets, Rose and Bree went into the bathroom. Rose washed off her hands, which were getting rather red.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Bree asked. "Do I need to call 911 or something?"

"No, no, I'm good," Rose assured her. "It just itches. But I'm fine!"

The girls met the boys outside and they headed over to the ticket booth. "I can take care of the tickets," Chase said. He reached into his back pocket to pull out the money, but suddenly a panicked look came over his face.

"What?" Bree asked.

Chase slowly turned around, demonstrating how his hand now went straight through a hole in the bottom of his jeans pocket. Chase's wallet was nowhere to be seen.

"Classic!" Rose chuckled.

"Did you have anything important in there?" Bree asked.

"Just my money," Chase sighed. "I took out everything else because I didn't think I would need it. I'm grateful for that now. It was a lot of money, but there was nothing else in there. Ugh, what are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry, I can get it," Dustin said. He walked up and paid for four tickets to the movie.

"Thanks, Dustin," Chase said when his friend was done. "I owe you."

"What you owe me is seventy-two dollars," Dustin said dryly. "Don't forget. Come on, let's head in."

The four teens headed into the movie. No one was really in the mood for popcorn, considering they had just eaten. Dustin claimed he wasn't a big popcorn person, Chase started ranting about how the excess of butter isn't good for your body, and Rose was concerned about using her hands for anything, especially eating. Bree didn't think she could eat a whole bucket by herself, and she was fine without it.

As they walked into the movie theater, Bree was stunned at how packed it already was. The movie they were seeing was a cheesy action flick that lots of people had been talking about. No doubt the boys' pick; although Bree wasn't complaining, and she knew Rose wouldn't either.

Bree, Chase, Dustin, and Rose wound up sitting pretty close to the screen, up in one of the front rows. Bree wasn't a huge fan of that, considering how much she had to crane her neck while looking up at the movie. But she could live with it. The four teens slipped on their 3D glasses as the movie started.

The movie began pretty peacefully. Bree just sat back in her seat and watched as the movie presented exposition about the hero. It felt exactly like every other action movie ever made. Bree chuckled a bit to herself.

Suddenly, about fifteen minutes into the movie, Bree felt someone kick her seat. She whipped around to see a young boy – perhaps eleven or twelve – sitting behind her.

"Can you stop kicking my seat?" she hissed.

"How about no?" he hissed back. He gave another quick kick and Bree bit her lip.

"You're lucky we're in a theater!" Bree whispered as loud as she dared. "Or else I would kill you right now!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" the boy jeered in a babyish voice. He sipped his soda and leaned back in his chair.

Bree scowled and turned back to the movie. She didn't want to cause a scene. Still, for a while Bree continued to imagine what it would be like if she got her hands on that kid. These fantasies were enhanced whenever she felt the sudden shaking of her seat caused by a kick.

Later on in the movie Bree found herself, along with everyone else, sitting in solemn silence. The hero's best friend had just died, and everyone on-screen was mourning for him. It was the most heart-breaking moment of the film. Everything was silent except for the sad music playing in the background. Until . . .

The harsh ringing of a cell phone interrupted the magic of the movie. Everyone in the theater groaned and a few people booed. Bree saw a businessman walk out of the theater, muttering apologies to everyone he passed. By the time he left and everyone had refocused on the movie, the battling had resumed and the heart-wrenching moment was over. Everyone had missed it.

At the end of the movie, with the heroes winning the battle like they always did, everyone clapped. The lights came back on and people stood up, took off their 3D glasses, and stretched. Chase, Rose, and Bree stood up as well, preparing to walk to the exit. Then they noticed that one of their company had not yet gotten up from his seat.

"Hey, Dustin, are you okay?" Bree asked.

The black-haired boy was holding his head in his hands. He didn't even look up to address Bree. She reached out and patted his shoulder.

"Dustin, you alright?" Rose asked, now genuinely concerned for her brother.

"I feel sick," Dustin finally said. "And I mean really, _really _sick. Like I'm gonna puke."

"Maybe it was the 3D movie," Chase suggested. "That happens to some people. And we were sitting really close to the screen."

"Probably," Dustin groaned. "And that's great information. But it doesn't help with the fact that I . . . need a bathroom! Now, now, now!"

Dustin charged out of the movie theater. Chase, Rose, and Bree looked at each other before taking off after him, putting their glasses into a bin as they passed it. They followed Dustin to the bathrooms, and he ran inside.

"Chase, you should go in there," Rose suggested.

"Why me?" Chase protested.

"Um, maybe because you're the only other boy in our group?" Rose pointed out.

"Just let him come out on his own," Chase said with a shrug.

Rose folded her arms across her chest and glared at Chase. He sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll go in there!" Chase stormed into the men's room, throwing a dirty look over his shoulder.

"Works every time!" Rose said with a laugh.

"That was awesome!" Bree said, laughing also. "Please do it more often!"

"Gladly!" Rose agreed. Then she looked down at her hands and studied them.

"How are you doing?" Bree asked.

"Fine," Rose sighed. "They're not itching anymore, so that's good."

Just then the door to the bathroom swung open and Dustin and Chase walked out. Dustin was attempting to simultaneously clutch his head and his stomach. Chase was patting his friend rather awkwardly on the back.

"I think we should just go home," Chase advised. Dustin nodded furiously.

"Want me to super-speed you all home?" Bree asked, making sure no one around them heard her.

"No!" Dustin shouted suddenly. "Not unless you want to be cleaning up puke from your outfit."

"Will you be okay walking back?" Rose asked.

"Maybe," Dustin said. "But absolutely no super-speed! I really don't think I could handle it."

"Alright, alright!" Bree said.

The group exited the movie theater and began to head back to the Davenport household. It was about a ten minute walk from the theater. Not too bad. Plus Bree enjoyed the fresh air.

Dustin was enjoying the fresh air too, taking deep gulps of it. He still looked a little green, but slowly he was able to stand up straight. He had taken his hands off his head as well.

"Bree, is you ankle okay?" Chase asked suddenly, his voice filled with sibling concern.

"I'm good," Bree replied. "It hurts a little, but really, I'm fine."

"I'd offer to carry you, but, you know . . ." Dustin said, trailing off.

"Yeah, I'm good," Bree replied. "I don't need another incident like Disneyland. The first one already scarred me for life." Dustin gave a sheepish smile in response.

For a few seconds everything was silent. The moon and stars shone up above and cast a white light down on the two couples. The sounds of a city at night filled their ears. Street lamps created interesting shadows along the sidewalks.

"You know, this is kinda romantic," Rose said. "Besides the twisted ankle, swollen hands, and 3D sickness. Chase, how are you the only one who's not hurt?"

"I don't know," Chase said with a breathy laugh. "Usually I'm the one who's _always _hurt. Although considering the way things are going, I'm probably next."

Suddenly Bree heard something that caused her to freeze. She glanced around, trying to figure out where the noise came from.

"What are you doing?" Dustin asked.

"I thought I heard something," Bree said. "It came from . . . up there." Bree pointed at a very leafy tree above them. It was shaking around a bit, which was odd considering there was no wind.

Slowly Bree reached down and picked up a small rock. She pulled her arm back and threw the stone up into the branches of the tree. A few cries were heard and the tree started to shake violently. Something – or someone – fell out of the tree. Wait, scratch that: _two _someones.

The biggest shock came from the larger person, though. As he fell from the tree and mere seconds before he hit the ground, red lasers shot from his eyes. The lasers headed straight for Chase and hit him square in the shoulder. Chase groaned and dropped to his knees.

"Told you it was my turn next," he said through gritted teeth.

"Adam? Leo?" Bree cried as she got a good look at the two boys lying on the ground – not that she needed it. The lasers kind of gave away who it was.

"What were you two doing up in that tree?" Dustin asked.

Adam and Leo hopped to their feet, glancing around and looking shocked. "Well, we certainly weren't spying on you during your entire date," Adam said proudly. He leaned over to Leo and whispered in a sing-song voice, "Saved it!"Leo smacked his forehead and groaned.

"Chase, are you okay?" Rose asked, going to her boyfriend's side.

"Um, maybe," Chase said. He stood up and slowly removed his hand from his shoulder. The lasers had burnt right through his striped shirt. The visible skin of Chase's shoulder was turning bright red. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Sorry, buddy," Adam said guiltily. "Glitch. The life of a spy is very exciting work!"

"So you've been spying on us?" Dustin asked.

"No!" Leo insisted. His voice became high-pitched like it always did when he was lying.

"Yeah, no!" Adam agreed. "By the way, Bree, how's your ankle?"

"Adam!" Leo hissed, smacking his brother's arm.

"Seriously, you two?" Rose cried.

"We're masters of disguise," Adam said as he waved his hands in front of his face. "You never even realized we were there! All of my secret spy training finally paid off."

Leo repeated the routine of smacking his forehead and groaning. "We just wanted to see what you guys did," Leo said, trying to smile. "Is wrong for two brothers to worry about their siblings?"

"Yeah, at least they don't know about the camera," Adam said to his step-brother.

"What camera?" Chase shouted.

"Adam!" Leo yelled.

"What?" Adam asked, completely clueless as to what he did wrong. "We didn't really get any good clips anyway. The best parts were Dustin helping Bree around the rink and Chase losing his money. Although we could definitely put it up on one of those 'epic fail' websites."

"Great, Adam, just great," Leo sighed.

"'How to Fail a Double Date,'" Adam said dramatically, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"Leo," Bree said, her voice dangerously low. "Give us that camera."

Slowly the pair of dates assumed threatening positions. Between the four of them they had red hands, a twisted ankle, extreme nausea, and a burnt shoulder, but that wasn't stopping them. They would take down the two-man team comprised of a super-strong superhuman and . . . well . . . Leo. They advanced towards their targets.

Chase, Dustin, Bree, and Rose pounced on Adam and Leo. Adam began to laugh hysterically, shouting about how he had no clue what was going on, but he "loved it!" Leo's girly screams could be heard several blocks away.

"Hey, I've told you, handsome is delicate!" Leo yelled.

"I'm about to pound the handsome right out of you!" Rose screeched. "As if you even had any in the first place!"

"Hey!" Leo cried indignantly.

Finally Bree found the camera that had been stuffed into Leo's back pocket. She pulled it out and held it up triumphantly. Immediately all the fighting stopped.

"Now," Dustin said with a sigh. "Let's all just head home."

"Give me my camera back," Leo insisted, lunging at Bree. Chase and Rose held him back.

"Nope," Bree said. "Not until I delete any pictures or videos of our date on here." Leo scowled but held back.

For the rest of the trip home, Bree went through the camera's memory and deleted everything from that night. Adam and Leo had caught some pretty embarrassing moments, including Bree whisper-yelling at the kid behind her. Bree hadn't even noticed her brothers were there! How did she not see them?

The group walking home that evening was a pitiful looking sight. Bree limped slightly on her right ankle. Chase was clutching his shoulder and trying to keep his face from twisting in pain. Rose had her hands stuffed into her pockets, refusing to bring them out for anything. Dustin was moaning softly and looked ready to puke again at any given moment. Leo was scowling and muttering something about his "rights." Adam was the only one with a smile.

As they walked up the driveway, Bree handed Leo's camera back to him. He muttered a half-hearted "thank you" and they all walked in the door. As the group of six entered the house, Donald and Douglas walked into the living room.

"Hey, kids!" Donald said. "How did it go? Did you guys have fun?"

Everyone began to grumble and no one looked up to address to the two geniuses.

"I'm going to take a shower and get the rest of this stuff off my hands."

"No way, I call the bathroom first! I think I might hurl again."

"I need the shower, too! I should run cold water on this burn."

"Bree messed up my camera."

"I want my pudding!"

Everyone fled to the different places they wanted to be. Bree was left alone in the living room with Donald and Douglas. The brothers had very confused expressions on their faces as everyone scattered.

"So what happened again?" Douglas asked pointing after the teenagers who had taken off to various parts of the house.

"It's a long story," Bree said with a laugh. "Let's just say that we won't be doing a double date again anytime soon."

* * *

**So, how was that? Did you guys like it? Thanks again to PurpleNicole531 for letting me borrow her OCs! I had so much fun with them! I hope the story was okay, too. I haven't been roller skating in a while, and it's been even longer since I've been at a 3D movie. Let me know how I did!**

**Research for this story was fun: 'twisted ankles,' 'can 3d movies make you sick,' 'lavender allergies,' and 'how to treat burns at home.' Ah, I love the internet! :D Also, real quick, thanks to my friend Chloe Elise 55 for helping me out! She inspired the part with Chase getting shot in the shoulder by Adam's laser.**

**Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it! And of course, head on over and read PurpleNicole531's stories if you haven't already. I hope you guys liked this little one-shot! See you all later!**


End file.
